a blank space
by lazetta croft
Summary: tatsumi is kidnapped by esdeath. the night raid must help. Under rewriting for bad detailing.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumi was captured by esdeath.

Everyone had Lubbock and leone to blame.

Akame was tensed.

Bulat looked angry.

Mine was sulky.{as always}

Najenda smoked.

Lubbock and leone sombered.

But, the jokes,the pranks were missing.

An important part of the night raid was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi:

I had know idea. This woman, she was toying me around.

She is asking me to fight. There is no way out. But then, I am also not in the state to fight esdeath. I also cannot refuse.

She pulled her sword.

Oh my god!

I will certainly die.

Goodbye , night raid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akame bit a large chunk of meat " we will save tatsumi!"she screamed.

Everyone nodded.

Najenda, as expected continued to puff.

Akame stood up and began sprinting towards the town.

On the cue, the night raid followed.

Lubbock grabbed his collar . it was all his mistake. Bulat put a hand at his shoulder comfortingly. It was only a few days since sheele had passed away. Akame certainly could not tolerate another loss.


	2. kill the trust

Esdeath:

Anger was burning in his eyes.

Tatsumi also pulled his sword. His cowardly rage was certainly not a match against my power.

The weak have no right to win.

They have no right to live.

But if the strongest of the strong love them, they should sacrifice their life for them.

i jumped at tatsumi . he is no match for me . He striked, I parried , he striked again, I dogded and stabbed him.

He was panting.

Gosh, the sight was wonderful .

Bloodshed was the thing I had lived for.

Tatsumi coughed up blood, but his potential was fired up as always.

Wonderful.

I punched him in his stomach. He fainted.

I caught him.

He was sleeping, but his face showed tension.

As if the damsel here would kill him.

I could not help myself; I began to smile as I picked him up and gave him a ride to his room.


	3. kill the care

Wave :

Yes, I saw esdeath kicking the life out of tatsumi .

He hung lifelessly at her shoulder.

Thank god, he was breathing.

Tatsumi was always a friend to me. I never wanted him with esdeath. She would break him mentally and emotionally and physically.

I remembered a guy she loved before die because of playing with her.

Tatsumi, live.

Tatsumi:

I don't know where I was. It was very cold in there. I think my blood was stopped somewhere. i was in a maze.

And I was tied up.

In the reflections , I saw akame.

" akame!"

I was panting, shouting,….crying.

Akame:

I was sure of it, tatsumi was desperate. But after hearing hhim, I had no doubts.i followed his call to the center.

He was tied up.

I used murusame.

No use.

We began rubbing the surface.

Mine lightly shooted the edges of the ice.

Tatsumi emerged.

He was terribly wounded, he could not walk. Bulat carried him. We left the fotress quietly.

Bulat:

I couldn't believe it. Tatsumi survived esdeath. Lubbock took him in and patched him up alonswith akame. Atlast, we found heaved with every opened his eyes slowly.

"b-bro?"


	4. kill the dream

Akame:

We were very worried for tatsumi. He had lost a lot of blood. He also was undergoing a high fever due to the ice surroundings he received with soon as he opened his eyes, we ran towards him. Najenda fired him a shot of questions. Tatsumi filled us with information and that how he was in the maze.

He began panting and coughing, so we let him sleep.

Tatsumi's dream:

I was on a rock . sheele was standing behind. A sword was lying before me.i picked it up.

It immediately sent sparks of pain to my head.

The members of night raid appeared.

Sheele smiled, then I saw her being eaten by a giant dog.

Bulat smile, then fainted, a trail of blood oozed from them.

Mine came, and then she also fell,died.

An orange haired girl was beheaded in front of me.

There was also a guy, najenda screamed as susanoo , he also died.

Leone laid down in an alley with gunshot wounds.

At last was me,I was crushed under a giant armour.

End of dream

Tatsumi

I woke up with a was standing besie me.

I knew she noticed that something was wrong.

But then,why would I dream of deaths?

My death?


	5. kill the mission

Akame:

I could feel it. Tatsumi was hiding something from us.

He gave me a blank smile, as I made him gulp down his medicine .

I spoke lightly,"tatsumi, why are you panting?"

"nothing."

"just tell me , you cant hide anything from me."

Tatsumi began telling me about his dream.

"the loss of sayo , leyasu and sheele was quite heavy, I cannot take any more deaths."

He added in a tearful tone.

I comforted him

"I promise you, I wont die."

Mine:

That pesky brat, weaking away like that! I really do hate him, he's quite a nuisance .

But today he looked quite solemn, so I decided to go easy on him.

But really, he crosses my anger nerve.

Sometimes I wish that pumpkin would get a piece of him.

Lubbock:

I wanted to cover my face in dirt.

It was all my mistake that tatsumi got hurt.

But, he was pretty lenient on me.

I really wish him a good health.

Tatsumi:

Najenda gave us a mission.

And of cours, I wasn't allowed.

It bugged me.

After completing the mission,

Akame told me that she was going to fight with kurome.


	6. kill the recruit

Tatsumi:

Akame was gonna fight kurome.

I refused.

"it wasn't a question."

She spoke coldly.

"okay but I will come with you."

Akame's fight was on the next day, so she asked me to sleep.

I was already suffering from fever, so I decided to sleep on it.

Tatsumi's dream:

The sword was there this time too.

I decided not to pick it.

But then, it showed sheele's death.

What if it warns me for akame?

I picked it up.

Sparks of pain.

I fell.

End of dream

This time the orange haired girl I saw in my dream was standing beside me.

She was in my dream!

She woke me up from my thoughts,"hello, I am a new recruit. I am chelsea


	7. kill the family feel

Chelsea:

I knew something was up with this guy. He didn't even catch my voice when I asked his name.

"ahem, your name….?"I asked .

"tatsumi" his voice was so broken down, I guessed he had gulped an entire jug of tar.

The poor guy, he was even more surprised to see susanoo-chan.

But then he looked even more unhappy.

What is his problem?!

I am sure I am not going to take a liking to him any soon.

Bulat:

I vaccumed the breakfast made by Akame.

We were going on a mission. It was me, Akame , Mine and Chelsea .

As I slurped down the soup,I noticed akame staring murusame.

I was alert, as always"oi! Akame, that sword is not called one slice murusame for nothing!" she was nearly about to cut her finger.

What's up with her?

Time travel…..skip;)

Akame sliced the last of her opponents with murusame. Bulat wiped the incursio's key.

Mine smirked.

Chelsea lolled down her lollipop.

And then she appeared.

"pleased to meet you!"

Esdeath.


	8. kill the darkness

Akame;

There she is. She wants tatsumi back. She knows he is a member of the night raid.

I pulled began fighting.

I was dogding until a man jumped towards me.

My complete attention was towards esdeath until tatsumi hurled the man down.

Why was he here?

I striked esdeath.

"akame!"

Tatsumi shrieked . I saw nobody could move.

That's when esdeath struck me.

There was a wound in my arm.

I tossed murusame to the other arm.

Then I cut one of my fingers with murusame.

Tatsumi called me, but I ignored.

Demonic languages emerged from my body.

I striked . she dogded .

She was also astonished by my trump.

She used her I had already sliced her into two.

She laid there , dying. The night raid came to their senses. Tatsumi ran towards me, but I froze.

Esdeath stabbed me.


	9. not a chapter

this is not a is the tribute to my nation, , 26 January, is the republic day of India. The constution of India came into affect this day.

 _the foriegn air may win my heart, but i will be with my country forever._

a salute to India, my silent tribute

jai hind..


End file.
